


spoil me rotten

by fe3hluvr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, FE3H Kinkmeme Light, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hluvr/pseuds/fe3hluvr
Summary: Hilda leaned forward, her knees spreading wider and back arching just a hair. When she caught hold of the napkin with a slight grunt, Dorothea could have sworn her hips canted up, and was that a hint of black lace panties?Dorothea couldn’t help herself. She swallowed, resting her elbow on the table to get a better peek.Hilda scooted back and stood up butt-first, smoothing her skirt with a sigh. With her profile in view, she licked her lips and fake-dabbed at the corner of her mouth with the napkin before sneaking another glance at Dorothea, who had not looked away the entire time.Her date had not noticed a single part of the exchange.---If Dorothea liked to be pampered, Hilda preferred to be spoiled. And Dorothea knew just how to do it.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	spoil me rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinkmeme fill for the fe3h light kinkmeme! Prompt is [here.](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=116420)  
> OP wanted Dorothea strap-fucking Hilda real good, so I did my best to deliver!
> 
> Technically this is set pre time-skip, but both are over 18. Still, click away if it's not for you!

Dorothea liked to be pampered.

At least, that’s what she told herself when out on these dates. It was nice to be treated to a free hot meal and sometimes a good drink while she searched for some company worth keeping for the rest of her life. If she was lucky, some of her more generous would-be-suitors would buy her little gifts in their quest to win her over for a second date.

She’d settle for a decent conversation at this rate. Her current date—a knight fresh from a _harrowing_ escort mission guiding some merchants to the crossing at Myrddin—had spent the past half hour describing his valorous deeds and the hardships he’d suffered in his career thus far. Meanwhile, to Dorothea, his round face and unmarked hands gave the impression he’d never seen a true day of hardship in his life.

Dorothea reached for one of the small pastries on the table and lifted it to her mouth, using the motion to cover a yawn. Not even the delicious fruit filling could mask how mindlessly boring this tea date was. 

A bubbling laugh caught her attention over her date’s shoulder. She could see Hilda at one of the other tables in the tea garden, enjoying snacks with a few Golden Deer classmates Dorothea didn’t know. Hilda spotted her looking and winked over a sip of tea. 

Dorothea hid her smile, waited until her date was looking, and aimed it at him instead. 

If only she could join the other group. Any kind of gossip would be better than this. She wondered if her failed amorous outings featured in any of their chatter.

As for Hilda...the two of them have fooled around on and off for some months now, when one or the other needed a night of no-strings-attached fun outside of the pressures of the Academy. Hilda never asked about Dorothea’s personal life, and Dorothea returned the favor. She had little interest in whatever Hilda’s troubles as a noble girl entailed. 

Hilda was pretty and knew how to have a good time. It didn’t matter that Dorothea was a commoner, and that Hilda was bound to have parentally-approved suitors lined up for after graduation. Overall, a pleasant working arrangement.

More minutes passed. A breeze tickled her neck at her open collar. Dorothea ate the last of the pastries and _still_ her date had not stopped talking, except to acknowledge Dorothea’s polite laughs and noises of pretend awe at his tales. 

Hilda and her friends were leaving. They stood as a group, smiling and giggling and gathering their things. The wind stirred something off the table—a napkin—and Hilda waved off her friend who made to retrieve it.

“You go on ahead, I’ll be right there,” she said. 

As her friends walked away, she shot another smile at Dorothea, strolled around the table, and knelt to reach the fallen cloth. In doing so, her ass was directly in Dorothea’s line of sight. She could see Hilda’s upper thighs under the pleats of her skirt that slowly covered less and less.

Hilda leaned forward, her knees spreading wider and back arching just a hair. When she caught hold of the napkin with a slight grunt, Dorothea could have sworn her hips canted up, and was that a hint of black lace panties?

Dorothea couldn’t help herself. She swallowed, resting her elbow on the table to get a better peek. 

Hilda scooted back and stood up butt-first, smoothing her skirt with a sigh. With her profile in view, she licked her lips and fake-dabbed at the corner of her mouth with the napkin before sneaking another glance at Dorothea, who had not looked away the entire time.

Her date had not noticed a single part of the exchange.

====

It didn’t take much to beg off an invitation to extend their outing, citing an oncoming cold and a need to rest. Dorothea allowed a brief kiss to her hand but insisted she could walk to her dormitory alone. 

A good thing, too. She opened the door to see Hilda sprawled on her bed, her boots tossed aside, uniform shirt unbuttoned down to the bodice. She had one hand cupping an exposed breast, and another toying with the lace that did indeed exist under her pulled-up skirt. 

Dorothea immediately locked her door. 

“What if I had returned with company?” she asked in lieu of hello.

Hilda raised an eyebrow. “With that guy? Please. I’ve never seen you so bored.”

It was true. Dorothea was hard-pressed to remember a single detail about him. 

She took her time removing her footwear and hat, setting them at the corner of her desk as if she were simply coming home to study or read. Trying to keep cool. It didn’t matter that Hilda was here, spread-eagle, stroking herself leisurely for Dorothea’s benefit. It didn’t matter that she had some of the best tits in their class, or that Dorothea wasn’t the first or only person to enjoy them. It meant nothing, really.

“Don’t you have other things you should be doing right now?” she asked.

“Lysithea’s taking my cleaning duty today,” Hilda replied. “She owes me a favor. So unless you have another date to go on, come over here and take care of me, won’t you?”

If Dorothea liked to be pampered, Hilda preferred to be spoiled. 

She was rich and bored, a very dangerous combination in Dorothea’s experience. Dorothea had mentioned offhand, in one of their brief sessions of pillow talk, that certain women in the opera company liked to find pleasure with wearable appendages shaped like, well, men. Not only had Hilda’s eyes lit up, but she’d also gone straight to Anna in the marketplace without Dorothea knowing. And she’d come back a week later with an expensive dildo set into a nice harness. As a _gift._ For _Dorothea._

Dorothea wasn’t fooling herself. She figured Hilda simply wanted the toy here for convenience, since they preferred to meet in Dorothea’s room. 

It didn’t matter.

“What girl could say no to that?” she said, reaching for her buttons, already feeling the tingle of arousal between her legs.

As soon as her skirt and uniform top were off, she climbed onto the bed and began kissing her way up Hilda’s leg. With one of her dates, she might feel compelled to put on a bit of a show undressing, but never with Hilda. If anything it was the other way around—the way Hilda reacted to every little touch gave Dorothea the sense that she was trying to impress, to keep her attention. It was both adorable and refreshing. 

Dorothea’s mouth grazed Hilda’s inner thigh, and Hilda moaned, stretching her legs wider. It made Dorothea giggle, a low sound into Hilda’s skin, which made her gasp and move again.

Hilda had such nice legs, tapering over luscious hips into a smooth waist. The benefit of being raised in ease. Dorothea covered it all with her hands and then her mouth. She let her hair drape over her shoulders and all over Hilda in place of the uniform they both quickly removed. The pale skin of her breasts tasted like fancy floral soap. But nothing was as sweet as the sounds Hilda made with Dorothea’s mouth on her.

“Oh,” Hilda breathed. “ _Thea,_ ah...you’re so good at this.” 

Dorothea was straddling and pressing down on Hilda’s hips, slowly grinding harder and harder, using the motion to rock Hilda’s whole body while she teased her tits with hands and lips. She drew her mouth away and watched her saliva shine around a pert pink nipple. 

“Just want you to be nice and ready for me,” she said.

Hilda hummed and flashed a flirtatious smile. 

Her breath turned into a moan as Dorothea rubbed against her. Then her head dropped back and her mouth parted when Dorothea’s hand added to the soft circles on Hilda’s clit. “Uh huh, yes, ah, please, _please!”_

Rational thoughts faded with each of Hilda’s exaggerated whimpers. Dorothea clung to enough presence of mind to roll off Hilda and shimmy out of her underclothes, tug on the dildo harness and crawl back. Hilda had turned over: she lay front side down, knees spread just past her hips, with her arms and face draped over the pillow in lazy pleasure.

Those damned black lace panties, riding up between perfect curves...Dorothea knelt behind and cupped her hands against Hilda before she knew she had. But she remembered the teasing from earlier and stilled. 

“So,” she began. She trailed a hand underneath the waistband of the panties, slid it higher with light pressure down the arch of Hilda’s back. “Any interesting gossip today?”

Hilda’s giggle morphed into a snort. “Ugh, no. Not that I paid any attention once I had your chest in vie—oh, _ohhh.”_

The dildo slid between Hilda’s legs. Dorothea dragged it slowly forward as she leaned. Soon her chest was pressed to Hilda’s back. Her mouth barely kissed the spot beneath Hilda’s ear as she moved back and forth, whispering, “Oh really? That’s a shame.”

She threaded her fingers through one of the long, pink pigtails. 

“I have to say, your ass was _definitely_ the highlight of my date.” 

Bracing herself over Hilda with one arm, she pulled on the pigtail just enough to tilt Hilda’s head back, while moving her hips a little harder.

Hilda gasped. The satisfied smile hadn’t left her face. “Glad you like it. _Ah!”_ she cried again. 

Dorothea’s tits bounced against Hilda’s back as she wrapped the hair around her hand and pulled tighter. Hilda closed her eyes as she cried out, panting. 

“Goddess, it always feels so _good,”_ said Dorothea. “There really isn’t more a girl could want.” 

She murmured it down the length of Hilda’s spine. Her hands curled around that ass again, toying with the lace. Hips shortening their movements as Hilda arched deeper into her and whined. “Are these new?”

Hilda tried to twist her head around, licking her lips. “Yeah, but honestly I wouldn’t mind if you ripped them.”

Then she pulled a tiny bottle of unscented oil from under Dorothea’s pillow—when had she tucked it there?—and tossed it backwards. Dorothea obliged and leaned back to slick herself up, though she hadn’t come away completely dry thanks to Hilda.

The panties truly were the thinnest scrap of fabric imaginable, covering very little. Such a delicate weave must have cost a pretty penny...still, Dorothea liked the feel of it as she moved. Pressure was already building fast within her.

She reached down and moved aside the fabric, teasing the tip of the dildo along Hilda’s entrance until she grunted in frustration.

“No need to wait,” Hilda said, voice hoarser than before. Exactly as Dorothea wanted.

With one hand pressed against Hilda’s front for balance, Dorothea guided the toy inside her. She kept the front hand moving lightly over Hilda’s clit as she began rocking back and forth. 

Hilda let out a long groan of satisfaction. “Finally, _yes._ Oh!” She had no concern for her volume at all, grinding harder into Dorothea and panting with each breath.

Was it confidence or bravado? Who cared? Would someone hear them? Most likely. They’d probably assume it was Dorothea being fucked within an inch of her life instead of the other way around.

It turned her on so much. Dorothea thrust faster. Her grip alternated between the smooth skin under the panties, around to Hilda’s hip for leverage. The other hand massaged more intently over the soft lace.

She let the sensations wash over her: the gentle _thwap_ of their bodies meeting, the rub of her skin against Hilda’s ass and the harness, her nipples brushing Hilda’s back, all of Hilda’s increasingly urgent gasps, and the accompanying moans they drew out of Dorothea…Her thighs trembled, but she kept moving, chasing the high.

After a minute, Hilda jerked beneath her, so she removed her hand, pumped her hips harder but a bit slower, bracing Hilda further apart so she could angle deeper inside her. Hilda practically wailed, and Dorothea had to force herself not to let go too soon.

It was worth it, though; as Hilda spasmed with a loud cry, Dorothea sped up for just a few seconds, until her own wave of pleasure crashed. She collapsed on top of Hilda ‘til they both caught their breath.

With a huff, Hilda wiggled out from beneath her and flopped onto her back. Dorothea moved to stand, but Hilda reached out and pulled her down for a kiss. She brushed her lips gently over Dorothea’s—soft, warm, surprisingly tender for the two of them. 

“Good?” Hilda whispered. Her flushed cheeks nearly matched her hair.

Dorothea smiled. “Very. You?”

“Oh, definitely.” Then she grinned. “Mm, I hope your future dates don’t mind me kicking them out of your room. Because I don’t really wanna share.”

For the first time that day, Dorothea laughed out loud.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to OP for requesting one of my favorite rare pairings, hope you like it!


End file.
